1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yarn inspection system for the rapid development of yarn quality data, and more particularly, to a system which permits immediate testing of yarns after spinning to permit identification of problem spin positions and establishment of process trends.
2. The Prior Art
There are many processes for producing yarns; most involve a spinning step followed by other steps either on a continuous (coupled) or discontinuous (uncoupled) basis. Prior to a yarn end combining step, it is desirable to have feedback on yarn quality so that problem spinning positions can be isolated. This feedback parallel of a plurality of yarn ends on a cylindrical beam, which may occur as much as several days after spinning.